elderdragonsagafandomcom-20200214-history
Severus Willow
Bio Severus was born as a highborn half-elf with noble parents, Diana (human) and Alastor (elf). His father was a notable and well respected elvish commander among his homeland. One night, a band of humans invaded Severus’ home while he was merely an infant and slaughtered his parents. However, the band of humans did not slay Severus as they felt it a sin to kill an infant. The humans tended to Severus for a short while until eventually handing him to his newly adopted family, the Abrahams. With the teachings of his new family, Severus learned the ways of the forest and quickly became a natural inhabitant. Additionally, he learned to master to use of a crossbow and silently moving through the wilderness. One day when Severus reached his adolescence, the same humans that murdered his family slaughtered the abraham family. Severus was late to realize the ambush as he was traversing through wilderness. He cleaved through what remained of the humans and left one alive to interrogate. The man simply replied that all who perform interracial acts of adultery should be killed as it is a sin. Severus snapped the man's neck with his last words. With this new knowledge, Severus began to grow an eery hatred towards humans. Afterwards, he spent the next few years trying to find his birth kin and homeland in hopes of taking his father’s place as commander. Adventures Severus’ search for his kin led him to rumors by surrounding townsfolk that ''Calnlian'' may have the information he seeks. Severus was intrigued by the opportunity and pursued it by traveling across ''Therinox'' to the east to cross the ''Crilix Ocean'' and reach Calnlian. His travels caused him to cross treacherous which ultimately led to an enchanted mountain range where it was unknown to Severus at the time that ''Elder Dragon Venia'' was held underground in her adamantine form. His trek across the mountain range eventually caused him to stumble upon ''Akir Duskwalker'', ''Arthus'', ''Ser Ravyn'', ''Zavidur Ugadesh'', ''Elder Dragon Beledath'' (in human form Victor), and ''Elder Dragon Zurrath'' (in human form Omar). He tailed the party while they traveled at a distance, but was caught during the night by Akir as he took notice to Severus’ stalking them in secret. Severus was extremely blunt and claimed he intended to steal their belongings in their sleep which caused Akir to perform combat with Severus. The duel was interrupted when investigated the commotion and subdued Severus until morning where he would allow Zurrath to determine his fate. Zurrath was interested in allowing Severus join the party under a means of trial to test his abilities in survival and combat. However throughout many trials, Severus either quit halfway or failed. His blundering eventually caused Arthus to gain a personal vendetta against him due to Arthus’ belief that Severus’ failures would cause a death among the party. During their travels to ''Elder Dragon Venia’s'' location, Severus and his companions went through many encounters which ultimately lead to Venia’s actual location underground in a cavern. One of the encounters lead to Severus’ death which Arthus used Raise Dead to command him as an undead servant, but with his bonds and ideals intact. This was unknown to Severus for a great while as he thought he simply was knocked unconscious. With Zurrath’s assistance, the group was able to stumble upon a large prismatic barrier which they were invited inside by ''Elder Dragon Rider Lilith Marowe'' who created it. The party communed with Lilith until Elder Dragon Dulath’s undead army assaulted the barrier. The army eventually slipped through a small part of the barrier, causing a battle to commence. After being overwhelmed once ''Elder Dragon Rider Halos Panascon'' and ''Elder Dragon Rider Merek Uhmil'' entered the battlefield as enemies, Severus and his companions were subdued. They were rescued shortly after by Lilith once Beledath used the distraction of the battle to restore Venia and helped them escape the battlefield. Beledath later flew Severus and his companions to safety, but Severus appeared to be completely dead which Akir later kicked off Beledath’s back while coasting over Calnlian’s forest after looting his fur coat. The height of which Severus was kicked off of Beledath would clearly mean death for any person as his companions watched his fall into the trees to his death. His corpse simply lays in the wilderness of Calnlian where he was later devoured by wandering giant spiders. Player Written Backstory Severus is a half elf highborn. Severus’ mother ‘Diana’ was a human married to Severus’ father ‘Alastor’ an Elvish Commander. Alastor was a notorious, well respected commander. Human voyagers found the Elvish camp without alerting their presence. It was against the voyagers religion to lay with foreign races other than human. They silently invaded the prosperous tent built for a commander and slit the Queen Diana's’ throat. Alastor entered the tent to find his six year old son Severus crying over his bloody mother. Alastor enraged, shocked, and confused stood still oblivious to the men hiding behind him. Alastor felt a blade slide through his chest, a small sharp blade. He fell to the ground, gasping for air as his chest felt tight with his impaled lungs. He looked ahead as the men grabbed his crying son and carried him out of the tent. Severus was given to a human family, he was considered an abomination by all humans other than his adopted family ‘The Abrahams’. The voyagers did not kill Severus for his age was too young, and would be a sin to slay him. The voyagers planned on coming back for him when he reached of age. The Abrahams lived in a small castle on the edge of a forest. Severus spent most his time in the forest climbing, and inhabiting the environment. He became very swift in movement and mastered the crossbow. His most prideful shot was killing a squirrel from two hundred and eighty five feet. One late evening while Severus sat on a branch a quarter mile away from the castle, he contemplated his past. The humans were unaware Severus had faint vivid flashbacks of the night his parents were murdered. He wears an elegant white silk robe with gold trim, it reminds him of his mother and her glistening beauty and passion to be noticed. He faded away from the repeated wilderness sounds around him and could almost feel his mother's warmth. A high pitch scream increased Severus’ blood flow. He finely tuned his ears on the sound in the distance. He realized the sound was the screaming of Mrs. Abraham. He rushed home jumping from branch to branch and silent with every leap. Upon reaching the castle he climbed through a back window, and stopped in his tracks at the sight of every Abraham dead shoulder to shoulder in a line. Severus could hear the whispers of men upstairs. He clenched his crossbow and slowly walked up the stairs a man came out of the shadows and as his mouth opened with intent to call for help Severus shot a crossbolt through his throat. Severus continued up the stairs and turned into his room. Three men huddled around his bed turned with shock in their eyes. Severus leaped for his rapier and scimitar racked on his dresser. He charged the three men and with one swoop sliced all three clean. Two men in the neck and the last man through the calf muscle. Severus held his rapier's blade pressing against the man's neck as he begged on his knees. He asked the man why he committed all of this. The man straightened his chest and said he killed Severus’ parents himself; Not just The Abrahams but his real parents also. The man said he loved the sound Severus’ mother Diana made as he sliced her throat so deep he could feel the resistance of her spine on his blade. Severus horrified by the man's speech lowered his eyes towards the ground and repeated his question “why?” The man seemingly proud of his actions said “I did it for my god, cross relations is a sin and deserves to be punished. Severus dropped his rapier and wrapped his arm around the man's neck, with one swift pull snapped the man's neck. Severus dragged his feet downstairs and crouched next to The Abrahams. After a few hours of silence and sorrow Severus realized the next step in his book. He plans to reunite with his home village of Elvish men and become the new commander. He would follow the footsteps of his father before he died and the men would follow his knowing he was Alastor's son. He plans to get revenge on all hateful humans. With the Elvish men on his back he could wipe the human's existence. Many years has passed since the day he left The Abraham's house but among Elvish men he is still considered young. He has mastered the art of manipulation especially to humans. They are unaware of his mixed blood and fall easy to his charms. Severus has heard clues of where his home village is but is still in voyage of his people and his revenge.Category:Player Character